A retrovirus designated human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) is the etiological agent of the complex disease that includes progressive destruction of the immune system (acquired immune deficiency syndrome; AIDS) and degeneration of the central and peripheral nervous system. This virus was previously known as LAV, HTLV-III, or ARV. A common feature of retrovirus replication is the extensive post-translational processing of precursor polyproteins by a vitally encoded protease to generate mature vital proteins required for virus assembly and function. Inhibition of this processing prevents the production of normally infectious virus. For example, Kohl, N.E. et al., Proc. Nat'l Acad. Sci. 85, 4686 (1988) demonstrated that genetic inactivation of the HIV encoded protease resulted in the production of immature, non-infectious virus particles. These results indicate that inhibition of the HIV protease represents a viable method for the treatment of AIDS and the prevention or treatment of infection by HIV.
The nucleotide sequence of HIV shows the presence of a pol gene in one open reading frame Ratner, L. et al., Nature, 313, 277(1985)!. Amino acid sequence homology provides evidence that the pol sequence encodes reverse transcriptase, an endonuclease and an HIV protease Toh, H. et al., EMBO J. 4, 1267 (1985); Power, M.D. et al., Science, 231, 1567 (1986); Pearl, L. H. et al., Nature 329, 351 (1987)!. Applicants demonstrate that the novel compounds of this invention are inhibitors of HIV protease, and can be used for the treatment of infection by HIV and the treatment of the resulting AIDS disease. Applicants also describe an efficient, novel synthetic route for making the instant compounds.